


The Long Campaign - A Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft Fanmix

by hiddencait



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanmix was inspired by lasoldiergirl's HetBigBang story originally titled "Falling Slowly" but now titled after the fanmix "The Long Campaign" http://archiveofourown.org/works/497215/chapters/871283  </p>
<p>I was thrilled to see Gundam Wing on the list of fandoms/stories to claim. This pairing has always been one that I enjoyed, if only for the progression of each of their characters. For me, this pairing has always been about personal and emotional growth as much as it is about becoming a couple, and hopefully that's what came across in the mix!</p>
<p>I'm a little worried the mix may have ended up just Heero/Relena focused, but hopefully my author likes it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Campaign - A Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/gifts).



> BTW, I have no idea why the spacing ended up different on half of the lyrics - all of them were in EXACTLY the same format in the word doc I copied over... Hopefully it's not distracting, because I can't seem to fix it...

_**Cover Art** _

_**** _

_**Icons** _

_**  
** _

 

_**Dowload the mix here** _ **[: http://www.mediafire.com/?vfo2udkr986uoox](http://www.mediafire.com/?vfo2udkr986uoox) **

**_Track Listing_ **

_01\. “Through Glass” by Stone Sour_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

All I know is that it feels like forever

 But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home

Sitting all alone inside your head  
How do you feel? That is the question

But I forget you don't expect an easy answer

_02\. “Untouchable” by Taylor Swift_

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky

I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why

I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you

_03\. “Perfect Girl” by Sarah McLachlan_

Am I faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong  
In your reverie a perfect girl  
Your vision of romance is cruel and all along I played the fool  
All your expectations bury me

_04\. “Best I’ll Ever Be” by Sister Hazel_

Can't keep my hands from shaking  
Stumbling through the wreckage again  
But you're gone

… Was that the best I’ll ever be

_05\. “Where is Your Heart” by Kelly Clarkson_

I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave  
When you walk away  
And say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me  
But for God's sake  
Could you try?  
I know that you're true to me  
You're always there  
You say you care  
I know that you want to be mine

****

_06\. “The Scientist” by Coldplay_

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart…

_…Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

Oh, take me back to the start

_07\. “Prince” by Vanessa Carlton_

if it all went away  
nothin' left to say  
would you fight it or would you lay down  
at the hand of your God could you see the light  
oh my prince can't you see what's been found

_08\. “He Won’t Go” by Adele_

So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride  
What if I lose my heart and fail declined?  
I won't forgive me if I give up trying

I heard his voice today  
I didn't know a single word he said  
Not one resemblance to the man I met  
Just a vacant broken boy instead

But I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk

_09\. “She’s the One” by Robbie Williams_

We were young we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

****

**_Bonus Tracks_ **

_10\. “To the Moon and Back” by Savage Garden_

But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bag for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him,  
She's sayin,  
  
"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my  
Baby.  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?"

_11\. “Citizen Soldier” by 3 Doors Down_

Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.


End file.
